


Learning From The Best

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [30]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Blackboards & Chalkboards, Blushing, Branches of Science, Chalk, Diagrams, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Flustered Doofus Rick, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Notes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Knows More Than They Let On, Teaching, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, talking nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, Zeta-7 is trying to teach the reader about science, but the reader has other things in mind.





	Learning From The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this is me combining several asks into one fic. Not sure how accurate my science in this fic is, (guilty of using wiki) but at least it sounds smart.

You had always considered yourself clever; that is until it came to the fundamentals of science. You had expected that it would take some work, and after a few days of personal study, you felt ready enough to choose a branch of science to study. The branches of science consisted of Botany, Human biology, Zoology, Meteorology, Geology, Oceanography, and Ecology. Considering that at one point you thought about going into the medical field, you thought Human Biology would be a good start. With raised brow, Zeta-7 seemed genuinely surprised that you hadn’t gone for Zoology, or Geology. “Wow, that’s ugh - thats an interesting choice.”

“Yeah. While my reasons for learning about it might have changed, it doesn’t mean I’m not interested in it anymore.”

“Gosh,” he beamed. “This is going t-to be so exciting.”

* * *

Bringing in the blackboard, he took out the box of multi-colored chalk and drew a few detailed diagrams, as well as a list of details to consider. “I-I bet you were a-a-a good student, so I’m not too worried about it.”

“Hmm, I tried. Usually, I did well in the classes I liked best, and I’ve had a couple of decent teachers.”

“That’s nice.” he answered.

Today, Rick decided to dress for the occasion, which consisted of the usual lab coat, but instead of his usual sweater and brown dockers, he went with a red bow tie, white dress shirt, and blue dockers. With this shift in style, you felt a sort of nostalgia for the days when you watched Bill Nye. You watched as he drew with such careful precision, and his lovely hands moved across the board. Today was going to be a good day. “You know Rick,” you giggled. “I bet I’m going to do really well today considering how cute my teacher is. Why, I might even become the teachers pet.”

Dropping a piece of chalk, he didn’t bother picking it up, and instead took up another color, and continued. “Now,” he coughed, turning to face you, blush and all. “Human biology is ugh - an interdisciplinary area of study.”

“Hmm,” you winked. “how fascinating.”

From his pocket protector he pulled out an extendable pointer. “It examines humans t-t-through the influences and interplay of - of many diverse fields such as genetics, evolution, physiology, a-anatomy, epidemiology, anthropology, ecology, n-n-nutrition, p-p-population genetics and sociocultural influences. It um - it’s closely related t-t-to biological anthropology and other biological fields. Any questions?”

“Yes,” you smiled. “can we start with anatomy?”

“Yes,” he answered enthusiastically, but then he frowned. “but I-I-I don’t - I’m not a fan of dissection.”

“That’s okay, we can do comparative anatomy instead, with each other.”

Eyes wide, he wrung his hands, nibbling on his bottom lip as though his life depended on it. “I-I-I-I ugh - we,” pausing for a moment to take a deep breath. “that is - I-I don’t think that’ll work, it would….”

“It would what Rick?”

“It would be t-t-to distracting.”

“Oh,” you gasped, half serious, half kidding. “we can’t have that can we. Alright Mr. Sánchez, what do you suggest?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he seemed to regain slight composure after a few minutes, and pointed towards his conservatory. “I-I think you’d get ugh - a-a better idea by observing the turtles and goldfish.”

* * *

“Question, if we’re going to be off topic, does that mean that there isn’t any stupid questions?”

Clearing the blackboard, he started on a new set of diagrams. “That’s right. Questions mean y-y-you are curious, and that’s - that’s what makes us humans, along with other free thinking creatures so unique. The capacity t-t-to learn is always there, and we - we never stop learning. So, what did you want t-t-to ask?”

“Well, if we decided to go into Anthropology, which is the study of humans and human behaviour and societies in the past and present, can I study your behavior? You’re a human, with a past and present, and a whole set of behaviors which are fascinating. Or would that be counter productive?”

With a sigh, he took a moment to study you; the lines of his forehead deepening, and he decided to put away his extendable pointer. “I don’t think this is - is going t-t-to work. You,” he frowned, gesturing at himself and his notes. “y-y-you can’t take me seriously. Which means, I’m ugh - I’m a bad teacher. I’m sorry if I wasted your time.”

“No Rick, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, I only wanted to play a little, and I couldn’t help it. When you’re in that cute little outfit, I can’t help but want to tease you. Though never out of meanness. I know I’m not a smart as you,” you stood, and wrapped your arms around him. “but I really do want to learn. This is kind of my dumb way of trying to deal with an awkward situation. I crack a joke every chance I get, and hope it’ll make you forget I’m not as clever as you think I am.”

Holding you by the shoulders, he softened. “You - you are smarter than you know, and are capable of s-s-so much. T-to be honest, I-I-I always wanted to tell you more about science, but I thought you’d find it boring. There is so much, and I - I wanted to be sure you were ready t-t-to handle it.”

“I could never find you boring Rick, I love it when you tell me about your experiments.”

“I-I know, but I find it hard t-t-to believe sometimes.”

“Well you better believe it, cause I mean it, and I know a genius like you can figure it out. Besides, like this, no wait…..with you science is fun. And right now, I just want to sit right here, and listen to everything you know about gene expression, especially when it comes to tortoiseshell cats.”

“Hohoho, I-I-I can do that, but I think you know more about science then you let on.”

“Well, I do have a good teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> And to all you anons, each one of you is appreciated


End file.
